Straight Edge Mayhem
by BubblyShell22
Summary: CM Punk is dissatisfied with what is going on in WWE. He brings in a friend, Preston Quimby, hoping to bring about the changes he wants with his friend's help. Will he succeed, or will it all fall flat?
1. Chapter 1

Straight Edge Mayhem

Chapter 1: Catching Up

A/N: This little plot bunny came to me a few days ago. As much as I tried to resist it (I have so many other stories in the works), the bunny wouldn't stop biting me. So, I've decided to put it up and see where it goes. I'm actually excited to introduce another original character that I developed specifically for this story. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone associated with the WWE. I only own my OC, Preston Quimby. I am making no money off of this and am only doing this for fun.

Summary: CM Punk is dissatisfied with the way things are going in WWE. He brings in a close friend of his, Preston Quimby, to bring about the changes he wants within the company. Will he succeed with his task, or will it all fall flat?

Phil Brooks sighed as he made his way to the airport. He was glad to be going home to Chicago for a break of sorts, even if it was only for a few days. Things in WWE hadn't been going well, and Phil was just getting tired of all of it. Most people thought that his attitude was just a gimmick and that he was happy with WWE, but that was far from the truth. He really wasn't happy with what John Laurinaitis kept doing to him and the other Superstars. When was it all going to end?

When he got on his flight to Chicago, he thought about seeing his family and telling them what was going on. He didn't want to act like he wasn't grateful for the opportunities he'd had in his life, but all of it was starting to take its toll on him. But apart from seeing his family, Phil was also anxious to see a good friend of his, Preston Quimby. Preston had been one of Phil's friends since high school, and though they were completely different in many ways, both of them shared a love of professional wrestling. Preston wanted to be a wrestler, but after graduation, he hadn't been able to achieve that dream. His parents had been against it and had ordered that he go to college instead. Preston had tried college, but it wasn't for him, so he left. Although he wanted to become a wrestler more than anything, his dream had been shoved aside many times for different reasons.

So, while Phil had gone on after college to pursue his wrestling dreams, Preston had been left behind to work odd jobs. Times were tough for him, and it seemed that his dream just wasn't going to become a reality. There were too many obstacles that stood in his way, namely his family and his girlfriend. After his father died of a heart attack, Preston fell into a deep depression, turning to alcohol and drugs to alleviate it. Despite all of this, Preston confided in Phil and talked to him whenever he felt the need to do so. Phil had been understanding and had helped to bail Preston out of jail at least three times when he'd gotten in way over his head. Anyone else would have given up on him, but Phil didn't. Despite his straight edge lifestyle, Phil never judged Preston for what he did either. He knew it was hard for Preston to deal with life and not being able to live his dream.

When his plane landed, Phil got his luggage and headed home first to visit with his family. His parents were happy to see him and kept telling him about everything that had happened while he was gone. They asked him about how he liked his current storyline, and he answered that it was great. They had no idea that what they thought was just a storyline was actually pretty real.

Phil's phone rang, and he hurried to answer it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Phil, it's Preston," a voice answered. "I heard you were comin' home to visit. I really need to see you, man. There's a lot I wanna tell you."

"No problem," Phil said. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"I don't care," he responded. "How about Giordano's? I gotta taste for one of their stuffed pizzas."

"Sounds good," Phil agreed. "I'll see you in a few." He hung up and told his parents what his plans were.

"I think that'll be a good idea," his mother said. "I've heard Preston's not doing so well lately. Maybe you can cheer him up."

"Yeah, I hope so," Phil replied.

He changed his clothes and headed over to Giordano's Pizza Parlor. He would sometimes go there when he came home because they had such good pizza. He spotted Preston waiting outside. His friend was dressed in jeans and a sweater, but there was something about his demeanor that alarmed Phil.

Preston smiled at his friend. "Hey, Punk, how's it goin'?" he asked giving Phil a hug.

Phil smiled at the nickname. It was Preston who had given him the nickname after they were horsing around one day at Preston's house. Phil had pinned Preston and won the match. Afterwards, Preston had said, "Man, you're a punk, Phil. You're just a punk." From that day on, Phil's nickname had been Punk, and he'd decided to use it as his wrestling name. He'd added CM which stood for Chicago Made so that he'd never forget where he came from.

"Things are going great," he replied. "Well, as good as things can go, I guess."

Preston studied his friend. "You're lyin', Punk," he said. "I've been watchin' WWE, and I know thing's ain't goin' the way you want them to."

Phil knew he couldn't lie to his best friend, so he shrugged. "Yeah, but they could be worse," he said. "What about you, Pres? Mom said you haven't been doing well lately."

Preston sighed. "She's right," he answered. "Ever since Dad died, I've been really feelin' down. I've been tryin' to make ends meet and help Mom out, but it's not enough. She's been thinkin' of movin' to some retirement home because she can't stay in that house no more. I just wish I could do more for her, you know? I owe her that. And on top of that, my girlfriend left me two days ago. She said she didn't want to be around me no more. She said I need to get my head out of the clouds and stop tryin' to pursue a wrestlin' career. I told her I didn't wanna give up my dreams, and she said that if I cared more about that than her, she was gone. So, she left."

Phil let out a low whistle. "Wow," he said softly. "And I thought I had it bad."

Preston laughed. "You ain't seen bad 'til you hang out with me, Punk," he replied. "I'm really glad you're here though. I just thought maybe you could help me get into WWE."

"Do you really want to be a part of that right now?" Phil asked. "I mean, you know what it's like over there now."

Preston nodded. "Hell yeah," he answered. "I think that maybe the two of us can really make those changes you want. I mean, look at me. I could've been a linebacker for the Chicago Bears. I say if that Laurinaitis guy don't want to make the changes you want to the company, then maybe we should unleash some Mayhem on him."

"Mayhem?" Phil repeated. "That's your wrestling name?"

Preston nodded. "Yeah, it is," he said. "You used to always tell me I could cause mayhem wherever I went. You like it?"

"Yeah, it's cool," Phil responded. "I think maybe you and I could start some trouble in the WWE. I'll see what I can do, Pres. I'd love to have you there, though. I think it would help both of us in the long run."

"Yeah, you're right," Preston agreed. "It'll be great to hang out with you again, man. I've missed you. I'll send you a tape of my latest match. Usually on my days off from work, I'd go do some independent wrestling. I just hope it pays off."

"Me, too," Phil said. "All we can do is hope for the best."

After that, the talk shifted to other subjects, such as the Bears' losing streak and how horrible they were. Phil was happy that despite everything that had happened in Preston's life, he was trying to bounce back from it. When they ordered drinks, Preston ordered a Pepsi instead of having a beer. He really had changed, and Phil was grateful for that. The Straight Edge Superstar hoped that he could change Preston's life even more than he had before. His friend needed this more than anyone, and Phil was determined to make sure it happened for him. He didn't care what it took to make sure Preston's dream was realized. All that mattered was that Preston got the chance he'd been dreaming about since he first began to watch wrestling.

Phil said goodbye to his friend and promised to hang out with him the next day. As he made his way back to his house, Phil thought about how things had changed for him and Preston. Phil had been able to live his dream, while Preston was still trying to get there. Phil was afraid of what would happen if Preston's dream didn't come true. Would he go back to his old ways? Would he give up entirely on life? No, he didn't believe that, not as long as Phil was there to pull him back up. He could tell that even though Preston had been through a lot in his life, he was determined to live out his dream and make the changes necessary for that to happen. That made Phil proud of his friend, and he knew that he'd be there every step of the way to support Preston. That was what friends did for each other, right? After all, Preston had supported Phil's career and had even given him the basis for his own wrestling name. Now it was time for Phil Brooks to return the favor to Preston Quimby.

A/N: Yeah, that might not be the best ending, but that's the best I can do for now. So, what do you think of Preston? I know I haven't given a full description of him yet, but you'll see that in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading. Have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secret

A/N: In this chapter, you'll learn a little bit more about Preston and a secret he's been keeping from his best friend. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

After meeting with his best friend, Preston headed to his mother's house. On the way there, he thought about his friendship with Phil and how guilty he felt about not telling him everything. He knew that sooner or later, he'd have to tell Phil about his son and how he had all the responsibility for him now. That was one of the reasons his dream was put on hold, and now he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go ahead with it.

As he pulled into his mother's driveway, he saw Ryan waiting for him at the window. He got out of the car and headed to the door.

"Daddy!" Ryan yelled as he ran to his father. His dad scooped him up in a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo, what did you and Grandma do today?" he asked his son.

"We played on the Wii, and I beat her at wrestling," Ryan reported.

"Hey, you only beat me twice," his grandmother contradicted. "I beat you at least once." She turned to her son and gave him a hug and kiss. "How was your time with Phil?"

"Great," Preston said. "We talked, and he said he thinks he can get me a job."

His mother looked shocked but tried to hide it from Ryan. "Ryan, why don't you go upstairs and clean up your mess," she suggested. "Then you can get your coat so your daddy can take you home."

"Okay, Grandma," Ryan said. After his father put him down, Ryan hurried upstairs to do as his grandmother said.

When he was out of earshot, Preston's mother turned to him. "Preston, are you serious?" she demanded.

Preston nodded. "Yeah, he said he could hook me up," he replied. "Think about it, Mama. I could make more money in the WWE than I do at my regular job. That means I can get Ryan stuff he needs. You know it's always been my dream to be a wrestler."

"Yeah, I know, but there's one drawback," she replied. "You'd have to leave Ryan here with me. He can't go travelin' with you and leave school. He needs an education, and he won't be able to get it if you keep goin' from city to city."

"I know that, Mama, but I don't have a choice," Preston told her. "I'm barely making it by as it is. It'll be hard to be away from him, but this is somethin' I gotta do for his sake. You know I wanna be the best dad I can be for him. At least I'll be doin' somethin' for him unlike that other deadbeat who calls himself Ryan's father or that woman who calls herself his mother."

"That's true," Mary Quimby said. "I will say, Preston, you do take good care of that boy. I just know that he'll be sad if you go away for a long time."

"I'll call him every day," Preston answered. "Besides, if I explain it to him, he might be okay with it. You know he loves wrestlin' as much as I do. I think he'd be thrilled to learn his daddy's gonna be a wrestler."

"That might be so," she said. "But don't tell him just yet until you get in. Just tell him that you've got an opportunity to get a new job and leave it at that."

"Well, I was plannin' on havin' him meet Phil," Preston announced. "He wants to hang out tomorrow, and I thought it would be cool to introduce Ryan to him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, son," she warned. "It might cause some trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Preston asked her.

"Preston, I can't believe you forgot that your son's a John Cena fan," Mary reminded him. "He may not like meetin' the man who defeated him at Money in the Bank."

Preston laughed. "I think it'll be okay, Mama," he assured her. "Ryan's nine years old, not three. He knows wrestlin's fake."

Before Mary could say anything else, Ryan came bounding down the stairs. "Okay, Daddy, I'm ready to go," he announced.

"Great," Preston replied. "Give Grandma a kiss goodbye."

Ryan made a face but did as he was told. "'Bye, Grandma," he said. "Love you."

"Goodbye, Sugar," Mary said as she returned his kiss. "I'll be seein' you soon."

Preston made sure Ryan was buckled safely in the backseat and headed for his own home. Ryan kept chattering about his day with Grandma and seemed really happy. "So, what did you do today, Daddy?" he asked.

"I visited with a friend," replied Preston. "You're gonna meet him tomorrow. Would you like that?"

"Yeah, I would," answered Ryan. "Is he cool?"

"He's really cool," responded Preston. "I think you'll really like him."

"Awesome," Ryan said.

Preston laughed. "I thought you didn't like The Miz," he teased.

"I don't," said Ryan. "He's kinda mean. John Cena's way better. I really wish he hadn't lost to CM Punk. Sometimes, Punk can be mean, too."

"You know it's all an act, son," Preston reminded him. "They ain't really like that."

"I know, but I like to pretend they are," his son told him. "It's more fun that way."

Preston laughed again and thought about what Ryan would say when he met Phil. Although he knew Ryan would have fun meeting a WWE Superstar, he knew that it probably would have been better if he'd been friends with John Cena, seeing as how Punk wasn't Ryan's favorite person right now. Still, he owed it to Phil and to Ryan to talk about this. His father had always told him that he had to face his fears head on. Now was the time for him to come clean and tell Phil everything.

When they got home, Ryan put his coat away and sat down to do his homework. He didn't have school tomorrow due to the teachers having meetings, but he knew he had to get it done for Monday. Preston helped him when he had trouble with math, which made Ryan feel better. When he was finished with his homework, he went into the living room to watch TV. Preston decided to go take a shower and change his clothes.

The shower felt good on his skin and gave him some relief. He felt like his problems were washed away, though he knew it would only be temporary. He stepped out, dried himself, and put on his pajamas. He looked in the mirror and tried to imagine himself as a wrestler. Did he really have it in him to be a WWE Superstar? Would women really see him as some sort of romantic fantasy the way they did with other Superstars? He never thought of himself as handsome, but he didn't think he was ugly either. He was just an average African-American male with no distinguishing features to set him apart from others. His shoulders were broad, but he wasn't obese despite this. He was 5'2" and 222 pounds. Maybe someone could find him attractive. Then again, he wasn't really ready for that yet. He still had a lot of healing to do from Sandy's departure.

He headed downstairs and saw that Ryan was still watching TV. "Hey, Ry, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe chicken noodle soup."

"Okay, that sounds good to me," Preston replied. He got out a can of Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup and started boiling the water. He was always grateful that he knew how to cook, otherwise he and Ryan would probably have to survive on fast food. Mary was the one who had taught Preston about cooking and how to make certain recipes.

When the soup was done, he put it in two bowls and set them on the table. "Dinner's ready!" he called.

Ryan ran into the kitchen and settled himself at his place at the table. He blew on the soup to cool it and ate it all up. "That was some good soup, Dad," he said when he was finished.

Preston smiled. "I'm glad you liked it," he said. "So, what do you want to do before bed?"

"Let's watch a wrestling DVD," suggested Ryan.

"Okay, you get to pick it out," Preston told him.

Ryan rifled through the DVDs until he picked out one of his John Cena ones. "How about this one?" he asked his dad.

"Sure," his father agreed even though they'd watched that particular DV at least seven times.

As the DVD progressed, Preston marveled at how his son reacted to John Cena's matches. He reminded Preston of how he was at Ryan's age and how he'd been fascinated with wrestling, too. He couldn't wait to see his son cheering him on at events and telling everyone that his father was a WWE Superstar. He knew Ryan would love that. He was doing the right thing for his son, no matter what his mother said.

When it was time for Ryan's bedtime, Preston shut off the DVD and took Ryan to bed, despite his son's protests that he wasn't tired. Ryan put on his pajamas and settled into his bed with the WWE sheets and bedspread. Preston put the John Cena teddy bear beside Ryan and kissed him goodnight. "See you in the mornin', son," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy," said Ryan. "'Night."

Preston left his son's room and got ready for bed himself. He was still nervous about tomorrow and what Phil's reaction would be, but he would take whatever Phil threw at him. Even if Phil refused to be his friend anymore, then Preston would accept it. He'd deserve it after not telling Phil the truth. He decided to stop worrying and just let the chips fall where they may. That was the only thing he could do. With that last thought in his head, Preston fell asleep.

22222

The next day, Preston got up early and got ready to meet Phil. He made sure Ryan was also ready and headed out. He had butterflies in his stomach and kept muttering to himself all the way there. "Calm down, Pres," he said to himself. "You gotta do this."

"Daddy, are you okay?" asked Ryan.

"I'm fine, Ry," he said. "Just givin' myself a pep talk."

Phil was waiting for them outside a local restaurant. He smiled when he saw Preston but seemed shocked at the sight of Ryan.

Ryan's mouth hung open as he spotted Phil. "Dad, that's CM Punk!" he whispered. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend," Preston replied. He led Ryan over to Phil. "Hey, Phil, how you doin'?"

"Good," Phil answered. "And who might this young man be?"

Preston took a deep breath. "He's my son," he said.

Phil looked shocked. "Your son?" he repeated. "You never told me you had a kid."

"Well, technically, he's Sandy's," Preston explained. "She didn't want anythin' to do with him, so she left him in my care."

Phil let out a low whistle. "Wow," was all he could say. Then realizing that he hadn't talked to Ryan yet, he got down to the child's level. "Hi, Ryan, I'm Phil," he said.

"You're CM Punk," said Ryan. "I've seen you on TV."

"Yes, I am," he said. "Pres, you never told me he was a fan of mine."

"I'm not," replied Ryan. "I like John Cena better."

"Ryan, that's not very nice," Preston chastised.

"Hey, it's okay, Pres," Phil told him. "He's just being honest."

"I mean, you play a good bad guy though," commented Ryan. "I just don't like the character sometimes."

"Well, that's good," Phil told him. "That means I'm doing a good job. Do you think your dad could be a Superstar like me?"

Ryan nodded. "I think he could," he said. "Could you make him a Superstar?"

"I hope so," Phil answered. "Hey, Pres, do you have the tape for me?"

Preston nodded and gave his friend the tape of his recent match. "Look, I'm sorry about not tellin' you about Ryan," he said. "I just didn't want to bring all of that up with your recent troubles."

Phil punched Preston playfully in the shoulder. "It's okay, man," he said. "Don't sweat it. We're cool."

"Cool," Preston replied. "Let's just cross our fingers that the top people at WWE think I'm good."

"If they don't pick you, Daddy, they're stupid," Ryan declared.

Phil and Preston looked at each other and laughed at Ryan's statement. He definitely was a smart kid.

"So, what do you think of Phil?" Preston asked Ryan when they were on their way home. They'd had a fun day at the zoo, and Phil had even promised Ryan that he'd get to meet John Cena one day. That had made Ryan happy, and he reminded Phil to make sure he told him when he'd be able to meet his favorite wrestler. Phil had assured him he would and had reminded Ryan to stay in school and to keep his grades up.

"He's cool," Ryan responded. "I think he's my second favorite wrestler now."

"Really?" Preston was surprised by that. He never thought that his son would go from disliking Punk to actually liking him.

Ryan nodded. "Yep," he said. "Punk's just plain awesome."

"Well, I'm glad you like him," Preston said. It was a relief that Punk hadn't been angry about the secret and had actually been more accepting of it than Preston thought he would. Now, he just had to see if WWE would give him a shot. It was the only way he could support his son and make a name for himself. "So, what do you think of me becomin' a WWE Superstar?"

"I'd love it," said Ryan. "I know you'd have to be away from me, but I know you're doing it for me. You should follow your dreams, Daddy."

"Thanks, kiddo," Preston said. "That means a lot to me." Looking in his son's eyes really made Preston appreciate what he had. He knew his son had confidence in him, and for his sake, Preston wasn't going to give up. Even if he had to go to WWE Headquarters himself and plead his case, he'd do it. He'd do it for himself and for the little boy he called his own.

A/N: Wow. I can't believe this is ten pages long! So now you know more about Preston and Ryan. What did you think of Ryan? Did you like him, or hate him? Please feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading. Have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Negotiations

A/N: I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I'm starting to get ideas again, which is a good thing. Special thanks to Mick-a-rana for taking the time to read and review this story. Your encouragement has really helped me to keep going. Thanks a million, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Phil made his way from the airport to the offices of the WWE in Stamford. He'd decided it was the best way to showcase Preston's tape and get him into the company. Phil was nervous though as he thought about what Vince would say. Would he like Preston and give him a shot, or would Preston's past be against him? If that was the case, Phil wouldn't be happy. Yes, Preston had made mistakes in life, but he'd bounced back from them and was trying to redeem himself. Everyone deserved another chance, and he only hoped Vince would see that.

After he entered the building, the receptionist told him to wait until she could allow him in. After waiting a few minutes, she came back and said, "Okay, Mr. Brooks, you can go in now." Phil thanked her and went to Vince's office. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and stepped in when asked to do so.

"Phil, it's a pleasure to see you," Vince said. "What brings you here?"

"I have a tape of someone who really wants to be in the company," Phil replied. "He asked me to bring this to you so you can see his work and determine if he's the right fit for WWE. He really needs this opportunity, sir. He has a son he's supporting all on his own."

"I see," Vince mused. "Well, John and I will look at the tape and get back to you. Thanks for sending it to us."

"You're welcome," Phil said. A sinking feeling hit his stomach as he heard that John Laurinaitis would be looking at the tape. He knew nothing good would come from that unless Vince saw something in Preston that John didn't see. John didn't really care about talent the way JR had. He just cared about making money. That's why he'd hired a dumb model named Barbie Blank (Kelly Kelly) to be a wrestler and had let go so many great women's wrestlers.

Phil said nothing more and left when asked to do so. He knew Vince was busy and that it would take some time for him to look at the tape. He just hoped that it would all work out. He spent some time in Stamford while waiting for his flight to Boston where the next show was being held. His phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, man, did you give Vince the tape?" Preston asked.

"Yeah, I did, but he's not looking at it now," Phil replied. "He's going to wait and look at it with John Laryngitis and see if you have any talent in the company."

"Oh, man, that can't be good," Preston groaned.

"Well, maybe not, but if Vince sees potential in someone, he usually fights for them," Punk explained. "Maybe you will get a shot."

"And if that don't work, I can come and plead my case," Preston said.

"Yeah, maybe," Phil mused. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Pres. I have to go catch a flight."

"Okay, man, talk to you later," Preston said and hung up.

Just as Phil was ready to board, his phone rang again. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Punk, where are you?" John Cena asked.

"I'm in Stamford getting ready to head to Boston," Phil answered.

"Oh, okay," John said. "We were getting worried for a little bit there. See you when you get here, man."

"Yeah, see you," Phil said. He knew Cena was always looking out for him, and he appreciated that. Despite the feuds in the ring, Phil and John were really good friends along with Randy Orton. All of them loved to hang out and have fun together. Phil boarded his plane and sat back, thinking about all that had happened. He couldn't wait to tell his friends about Preston and how he was trying to get him a job.

When the plane landed Phil saw John and Randy waiting for him. He smiled as he saw them and their relieved faces.

"It's about time, man," John said, giving Phil a hug. "We thought maybe something had happened to you. How was your time at home?"

"Great," Phil replied. "I met an old friend, and he wants to work for WWE."

"Wow, that's awesome," John said. "I hope he makes it, Phil."

"So, how was your time at home?" Phil asked.

"Good as always," John answered. "Of course we had the big gathering like always. My brothers and I just horsed around and had a blast. Dad was really glad to see me."

"Mine was eventful to say the least," Randy added. "Alanna's been having some trouble in school, so I had to go to a conference to talk to the teacher."

"How'd it go?" Phil inquired.

"It went well," Randy said. "I think the teacher was a bit speechless when she saw me though. She said Alanna's having trouble in math and that she might need extra help. I told her that if she wanted her to have extra help that would be fine. I kind of feel bad that I can't be there for her all the time."

Phil nodded. Randy took being a father seriously and really wanted to do the best for his daughter. He reminded Phil of Preston and how he wanted to do the best for his son. Maybe one day Alanna and Ryan could be friends.

"So, Phil, tell us more about your friend," John said as they headed to the arena.

Phil told them all about Preston and how he wanted to be in the WWE. Randy and John listened and nodded, remembering their own passion for the business. Randy was even more sympathetic at the fact that Preston was a single father.

"That's tough," Randy said softly. "I really hope Vince sees something in him."

"Well, if John Laurinatis is trying to see talent, there may not be much hope," John replied. "That guy doesn't know talent when he sees it."

"Yeah, but maybe there is," Phil replied. "If Vince sees something in him, he might fight for him."

"I hope so," said Randy. "He needs the shot. And I'll mentor him if he needs it. I know what being a father and being on the road is like."

"I think he'll appreciate that, Randy," Phil said. He was glad his friends were willing to help him out with Preston and that they were willing to befriend him. That would go a long way toward helping Preston make his start.

"I think that'll be a good idea," John agreed. "You could really help him out with that."

"His son's a fan of yours, John," Phil added. "He really admires you."

John's face lit up. "Seriously?" he asked. "That's great. I'll have fun with this kid."

Randy playfully punched John on the shoulder. "Hey, stop acting so surprised," he said. "You should be used to the kids liking you by now."

John punched Randy back. "Hey, it's always nice to get a new fan," he said. "Don't tell me you don't act that way when women look at you."

"No, I have eyes only for Sam," Randy declared.

Phil smiled mischievously. "Sure you do," he teased.

Randy rolled his eyes at the dark-haired man and just laughed. "Just wait until you find that special someone, Phil," he said. "Then you'll be singing the same tune."

"Yeah, okay," Phil replied. "We'll see." He was so happy to be with his friends after his time at home. They really knew how to cheer him up, and his worries for Preston left him. He decided the best thing to do was to let the chips fall where they may.

2222

As the tape played, Vince McMahon couldn't help but be amazed at Preston's moves. He was a natural in the ring and had some great moves. Beside him, John Laurinatis wasn't impressed. He felt that Preston was like any other wrestler and that he didn't have anything unique about him.

"That was amazing," Vince commented when the tape ended. "This kid really has some good moves. I think he could be a star here."

"He moves like any other superstar," John replied. "I don't see anything unique about him. And have you seen his record? He's been in jail three times for drunk driving. Do you really want someone like that representing the company?"

"He's paid his dues and redeemed himself," Vince countered. "He hasn't been in trouble since then, and he's been taking care of his child by himself. I think he'd be perfect for the company. He's proof that even under the worst conditions you can make something of yourself. I say we give him a shot."

John sighed. "I get what you're saying, but I don't think he's right for the company," he argued.

"Then maybe we should have him come to us," Vince said. "Maybe if we meet him and see what he's got, we can analyze him better."

"I think that's a good idea," John said. "Let's do that." He wasn't on board with the idea of Preston Quimby joining the company, but when Vince got that light in his eyes, it was best not to contradict him. Vince was good at spotting talent when he saw it, and when he had an idea, he stuck with it.

"Good," Vince said. Then he made the call to Phil to let him know what was going on.

2222

Phil got off the phone with Vince and smiled. "Good news, guys," he said. "Vince is going to let Preston come to Stamford and try out for the company."

"That's great," John said. "Did Laurinaitis agree to it?"

"Reluctantly," Phil replied. "According to Vince, he didn't see anything special in him. I really wish Vince didn't hire that guy to be in charge of Talent Relations."

"Yeah, but what can you do?" Randy sighed.

"Well, maybe Preston and I can give the fans what they want," Phil declared. "He wants to help me bring about change here in WWE."

John rolled his eyes. "Here we go," he said, raising his eyes skyward. "Another little recruit to the Punk Regime."

"Hey, it's a good thing," Punk protested. "Preston thinks we could start some mayhem here. You know, if we started a tag team, we'd be Straight Edge Mayhem."

"I like it," Randy commented. "Nice name."

John smiled. "Okay, you win, Phil," he said. "I just hope this works out."

"Me, too," Phil replied. "I'll call Preston and give him the news."

2222

Preston was at home watching TV when his phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Preston, it's Phil," Phil said. "Vince saw your tape and wants you to come to Stamford to try out for the WWE. He thinks you have a shot at making it here."

"Awesome," Preston said. "I'll be happy to do it. What did John say?"

"Well, he was reluctant about it," Phil admitted. "He didn't think you had anything, but Vince is fighting for you, which is a good thing."

"Great," Preston said. "I'll be sure to go there and prove to them I can make it."

"Okay, talk to you later," Phil said.

"Talk to you later," Preston said and hung up. He was glad Vince was giving him a shot, but he was nervous about Laurinaitis. He had to prove to him that he deserved this shot. He looked at a picture of Ryan and remembered why he was doing this. Maybe if he told them about Ryan and how he had to raise him on his own, they'd realize why he wanted the chance. It was the best shot he had, and he was determined to do it.

A/N: And another chapter is done. So, will Preston get his shot, or will he be turned down? Find out next time in the next chapter of Straight Edge Mayhem. Feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
